


Kiss it Better

by luluyulu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, The title is corny I know, tw/ blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luluyulu/pseuds/luluyulu
Summary: "Guess he didn't know I was your boyfriend.” He snorts bitterly. “That fucker thought he could say shit about you and I would just sit there, listening to it.” He shakes his head as if he doesn't quite believe. And Yeonjun can't either.(Or: Soobin floors a homophobe)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 173





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> It's quick and kinda corny, but we all need something like that from time to time. At least I do.
> 
> Hope You enjoy.

Someone pushes the bathroom door open, barging through it with no mind of the possibility of hitting someone that may be inside. It startles Yeonjun who's just rinsing his hands under the warm water. He looks into the direction of the entrance only to see a wide-eyed Beomgyu looking at him in horror.

“Hyung! You must come with me now!” He clutches his fingers onto Yeonjun's blouse and yanks him forward. “You gotta-” The boy is short on breath. Yeonjun looks at him questioning his state. His friend doesn't have enough strength to actually pull him away from the sink. He turns off the tap, not rushing. He thinks Beomgyu is just trying to pull a joke on him, his acting skills are honestly good.

“Yeonjun!” He yanks him again. At the loss of honorifics Yeonjun glares at him to which Beomgyu doesn't even blink. “Come on…”

He's successfully pulled out of the bathroom with no chance of drying his palms. They are wet and the little droplets drip down his sleeves and onto the light fabric of his jeans.

“Beomgyu I swear if you think this is funny-” 

“It's Soobin hyung. He and that guy, I don't know they're fighting I don't know who started but…” Yeonjun halts making them both stop. He yanks his sleeve out of Beomgyu's grip and snorts. The other boy’s eyes get even wider and then he scrunches his brows. He looks irritated.

“What's so fucking funny? I came to get you because your boyfriend is getting the shit punched out of him… We both know it's not the other way around and you laugh? Wow hyung.” He states it so firmly and seriously Yeonjun thinks there's no way he could be lying. 

But on the other hand, Soobin and fighting don't really belong next to each other in a sentence. Sure, although Soobin may seem all sweet and soft he can get angry sometimes. But he's not a conflictive person in general, he always tries to avoid a fight. And physical fights have always been out of the picture.

“You know what, hyung? Whatever, I'll just find someone who's willing to help me separate them.” He turns on his heel and marches towards the living room at a quick pace. 

Yeonjun stands there frozen for a few more seconds but then ends up following his friend.

***

The big french door leading to the backyard is pulled open, letting the chilly night air inside the house. Outside there are already more than a few people standing with their phones directed at the scene in front of them. They seem to be enjoying it.

Maybe Yeonjun would be too, if only one of the people who are in the center of attention wasn't his boyfriend. It's such a surreal picture, Soobin punching someone. Or rather being punched by someone else… but Yeonjun must admit that Soobin is totally trying his best. The other guy is straddling him, wanting to put his hands around Soobin's throat but Soobin is keeping him away with his hands.

Yeonjun doesn't waste any longer and makes his way through the spectators. He takes the guy by the back of the collar of his checked shirt and yanks him away from Soobin's body. He throws him onto the grass. Now he's also pissed, even more when he glances at Soobin who has a bruise forming under his eye and blood dripping down his nose in a thin stream. 

He considers not letting the guy go that easily but decides against it, focusing on his boyfriend instead. He kneels next to him on the grass and helps him sit up. He cradles his face and spreads some blood on Soobin's skin by an accident. 

“Soobin, oh my god! What happened? Are you okay? Baby…” Soobin winces when Yeonjun's finger slides under his left eye.

“Yeah, it's fine.” He says breathless. From somewhere near them Yeonjun can hear Beomgyu telling the people who have been watching them to fuck off, asking if they have nothing better to do. He hopes it works, although doesn't check being too focused on Soobin. Yeonjun taps all of his pockets and only in the back one of his jeans he finds some wrinkled tissue he's been looking for. It's not perfect but it will do. He presses it under his boyfriend's nose to stop the bleeding. He pulls the lost strands of Soobin's hair away from his sweaty forehead, some of them are glued with blood that's starting to dry off.

Yeonjun helps him get up and then holds him by the waist while Soobin circles one of his arms around Yeonjun's neck. 

It turns out most of the people are gone from the backyard but the guy who had a fuss with Soobin is still there. He looks at them and in his eyes there's this weird mixture of merit and disgust and all Yeonjun wants to do is just destroy it. But he can't, not while supporting Soobin's body. He squeezes him tighter and they make their way back to the door.

They're almost there when he speaks. “Both of you, keep your pansy hands away from me.” And if that wasn't fucked up enough he spats. The sound is loud and obscene even from the distance. 

That makes Soobin halt, he slips his hands away from Yeonjun, breaking out of his hold. He's too quick for Yeonjun to react. Soobin turns around abruptly. His fist lands right on the other’s nose. “Shut the fuck up!” He pushes the guy with such force that he lands flat on his back on the grass. And he'd probably get on him in the same way the guy straddled him earlier, if not for Yeonjun catching his arm and pulling him away. 

“Soobin, it's not worth it. He's just some dick, let’s not waste our time, okay? Let's just go.” He massages Soobin's back in an attempt to calm him down. To his relief it works, Soobin relaxes under the soft touch. He tangles their fingers and now is the one to pull them out of the party. 

***

The quick walk to Yeonjun's studio is silent. They're still holding hands and walking close to each other. Soobin nuzzles even further into Yeonjun's body while they wait for the light to turn green. Yeonjun threads his fingers through Soobin's hair. The single tissue he gave him earlier was not enough to help the bloodstream which is no surprise to him. Although the fresh blood seems to have stopped coming, what already came down started drying off, making Soobin's face a mess.

It's still unclear to him what was the reason for all this. Sure, the guy was just awful but it wasn't the first time they've heard someone making a comment about them. And usually Soobin was the one who said that it wasn't worth it to get involved with those people, they just didn't deserve the attention. 

So what changed?

Maybe it wasn't even about that, Yeonjun thinks, maybe the guy was just drunk and started the fight out of nowhere while Soobin just happened to be in a wrong place at the wrong time. That makes him even angrier, how dare this dude touch his boyfriend without a reason? Make him bleed and hurt?

Yeonjun squeezes Soobin's waist tighter and drops a kiss to his forehead. It's sweaty and there are traces of blood there, but he doesn't care. It seems to take Soobin by surprise, he looks straight into Yeonjun's eyes. There's something in them that Yeonjun can't just put a finger on but he doesn't like it.

***

To Yeonjun's relief the band-aid kit he'd bought years ago is still in the bathroom cabinet. He takes it and skips to the kitchenette where Soobin is. He holds an empty glass, having chugged down the water that was inside it. Yeonjun takes it from his hands and puts it in the small sink.

“I'll clean you up.”

Soobin only nods. Yeonjun decides it'll be the best if he sits on the counter so he helps Soobin climb up it by holding the back of his thighs. Soobin instinctively circles his arms around his neck not to lose balance. He holds him close in something like a hug. 

Yeonjun pulls away delicately and starts working on his boyfriend's face. His nose, despite the amount of blood that came out of it, seems to be alright. When he asks Soobin about it he says it doesn't even hurt. The dry blood is a bit hard to get off, it takes about five cotton pads and a few long minutes before it's gone from his skin. 

He swipes the pad delicately around Soobin’s bruised eye. Despite trying to be as soft as possible, the press still makes lips twitch in pain. Yeonjun frowns.

He examines Soobin's face carefully for any other trace of damage, to his relief there seems to be none. 

“Are you mad at me? I'm sorry.” Soobin speaks out of nowhere making Yeonjun look up from the medical box where he was putting the supplies back. He raises his eyebrows in a silent question.

He shakes his head. “No, why would I be? There's no need for you to be sorry about anything.” He's telling the truth, the only person he's angry at is that god awful dude from the party, why would it be Soobin? He's just worried. To confirm his words he smiles brightly.

“I made a fool out of myself. I can't fight, I should've known better.” Soobin continues, not sparing him a glance. Instead, his eyes are glued to his feet that dangle in the air from where he's seated on the counter. 

Yeonjun abandons the band-aids and bandages, leaving them to deal with later. He moves in front of Soobin and slides in between his dangling legs. He puts his hands on Soobin's thighs and pats them lightly.

“You didn't, he’ll probably also have a black eye, huh?” He asks, trying to lighten the mood. Soobin smiles slightly but enough for his dimples to appear. Yeonjun's glad it worked. “I'm just kinda surprised. You can't fight because you've never gotten into any.” He's not sure if he should ask the next question but his curiosity and also worry takes better of him. “Did he say something, or was he just looking for a problem?”

Soobin doesn't answer right away, in fact Yeonjun is about to say that it doesn't matter anyway when he finally speaks. “He said um… “ He tenses, his hesitation whether he should say what he means to say is visible. “I was waiting for you and he was there, smoking. He was nice at first, offered me his cig and all… tried to make some small talk. Guess he didn't know I was your boyfriend.” He snorts bitterly. “That fucker thought he could say shit about you and I would just sit there, listening to it.” He shakes his head as if he doesn't quite believe. And Yeonjun can't either. 

His chest gets tight when the warm feeling of adoration rushes through his whole body. He feels his cheeks get hot and it may be stupid but fuck, Soobin punched someone just because they offended him, Soobin who never lets his feelings take over his action, and is calm and rational and never aggressive and-

Yeonjun desperately wants to say something, but it's just so hard to find the right words. He cradles Soobin's face in his palms, making him finally look into his eyes. And so he just says the thing he's sure about, something that defines them. “Soobin… I love you.”

“Oh…” Soobin stares at him with his mouth open, as if he's surprised at his words. “I love you too.”

“You thought I could be angry at you for that?” He asks and flicks him lightly on the forehead. “Idiot.” He says fondly and kisses him right on his gaping mouth.

When they pull away Soobin keeps his hands around Yeonjun's neck where he put them during the kiss. “It was stupid, though.”

“Yeah a bit, but also kinda hot. When you jumped at him in the end? Wow, babe.” Yeonjun says lightly, while what he's saying is totally true he mainly does it for Soobin to feel better. His boyfriend chuckles at his words and smacks him lightly on the shoulder, a quiet shut up can be heard from him.

He finally looks Yeonjun in the eyes and pulls him closer by putting his legs around Yeonjun’s waist. They end up in a tight embrace, with Soobin resting his face in the crook of Yeonjun's neck Just breathing him in. It has a calming effect on both of them. Soobin squeezes him around the waist while Yeonjun's hands are pressed between his shoulder blades.

They stay like that for a while until Yeonjun speaks again. “Are you sure you're okay? Doesn't your head hurt or anything?” He pulls away and looks at his boyfriend again. He raises his hand and traces the outline of the black eye, the touch barely there. “Maybe we should put ice on it. Let me get some.”

Soobin stays right where he sits following Yeonjun's movements with his eyes. He squats down in front of the freezer and tries to find the ice cubes. There's none but he finds a popsicle and it will have to be enough. He wraps it into a piece of paper towel and makes his way back to Soobin.

When he puts the cold package against Soobin's skin it makes him twitch, both from the cold and pain.

“Sorry, baby.”

Soobin shakes his head. “It's alright. Thanks, hyung.” He raises his head to hold the compress himself but Yeonjun jostles it away and tells him he’ll do it. It makes Soobin smile and Yeonjun can't help but kiss him again. It's quick, just a press of their lips but it's good enough for the both of them. 

Yeonjun moves the ice away from Soobin's eye to check on it. It's swollen but it still flutters open, so he guesses that's good. “There's definitely gonna be a bruise. Does it hurt?”

“A bit…” Soobin says and puts his lips into a straight, thin line. Probably to hide any sight of discomfort that may come from being touched there. 

Yeonjun hums, worried. “Should I… kiss it better?”

Soobin chuckles loudly which makes Yeonjun also grin. He's pulled closer again and Soobin leans in so that his head is more levelled with Yeonjun's.

“Yeah, totally.”

So he does. He pecks the skin around Soobin's eye, as well as the lid. His touches are really light, being careful not to put too much pressure against the sensitive skin. Soobin giggles in between the kisses and pulls him even closer to his body. At some point his kisses travel elsewhere, to Soobin's nose and full cheeks. He doesn't miss his forehead and ends up pecking his lips. But Soobin pulls him in and they end up in a more heated kiss, with Soobin's tongue diving into Yeonjun's mouth. And when they pull away it leaves them breathless.

“Did it work?” Yeonjun asks to which Soobin nods eagerly, with a smile spreading across his pretty face. And Yeonjun thinks that's truly unfair how good he manages to look even with a big bruise on it.

“Wonders.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
